Facing the Music
by forensicsfan
Summary: Two CSIs have no future with the LVPD Crime Lab.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but the damn folks over at CBS sure don't know a good thing when they see it. This is for George and Jorja who I'd buy a cup of coffee for anytime since I don't have enough money to give them a raise.

* * *

"Sara, what is this?" Grissom looked at her quizzically as she handed him an envelope. There was something about her demeanor that made him feel unsettled.  
  
She had a look of determination on her face. "I think you know what it is." She let out a deep sigh. "I'll see you in the break room."  
  
"Sara." There was a tone of disbelief in Grissom's voice as he watched her turn and walk away. He shook his head and slowly opened the envelope, sliding the letter out and opening it, hardly needing to read it to know what it said. He took his glasses off and rubbed his temples, knowing that this time, it was going to take far more than a plant to get her to stay.  
  
**Three Days Earlier:  
**  
Nick stood in the locker room, stowing his gear after what felt like the longest shift of his life. He let out a deep sigh as he pulled his shirt off to change into a fresh one.  
  
"Oh, sexy man alert." Sara smirked as she walked into the locker room.  
  
He glanced up and let out a chuckle as he watched her walk over to him. "You're good for my ego."  
  
She tried to restrain a smile as she glanced back at the open door for a moment before stepping close to him. "Your ego is already healthy enough without me to feed it."  
  
He laughed and reached over and snaked an arm around her waist. "Are you heading out?"  
  
She smirked and slid her arms around his neck. "Not quite yet. Grissom wants me to check on a few things in Trace first."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly, smiling as he pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to wait up?"  
  
She smiled. "You can if you want, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be. At least one of us should be able to get our beauty sleep." She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
As they broke the kiss, Nick searched her eyes. "You know, we're going to have to tell them about this pretty soon."  
  
She let out a soft sigh and smiled. "I know." She glanced over at the door again to make sure no one was coming before she leaned up and kissed him again. Nick tightened his grip around her waist and deepened the kiss. They both got so caught up in the moment that they failed to notice approaching footsteps coming towards the locker room. They finally broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Grissom stood there with a shocked expression on his face as he took in the image of shirtless Nick Stokes kissing Sara Sidle for all that he was worth. His gaze narrowed at the pair as they stepped apart. "Nick, get dressed and see me in my office." He turned on his heals and walked down the hallway.  
  
Nick just stood there for a moment before he looked at Sara. She had worry all over her face. He cursed under his breath. "He is pissed."  
  
Sara reached over and touched his arm, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. We should have told them like you said."  
  
Nick shook his head as he reached for his clean shirt and pulled it over his head. "It wouldn't have changed anything, Sar." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I knew something like this would happen." He caressed her cheek with his fingers and leaned in and softly kissed her again. "Don't worry, it's going to be ok. I'd take you over my career any day."  
  
She felt a tears threatening to spill. "I love you."  
  
He smiled, pulling her into a hug and whispering into her ear. "I love you too." He released her from his embrace and looked into her eyes. "Time to face the music." He had a brave expression on as he gave her one last look and headed to Grissom's office.  
  
Nick paused in the doorway of the nightshift supervisor's office knocking lightly on the door.  
  
Grissom glanced up, narrowed his gaze and motioned him inside. "Close the door and sit down." His voice was too calm and too controlled.  
  
Nick steeled himself for what he knew was coming. He know that seeing Sara was completely against protocol and that there were serious repercussions and as he had told her in the locker room a few minutes before, he was ready to loose his career if it meant being with her.  
  
Grissom studied the younger man for a moment before he spoke, a bit surprised that his tone was so forceful. "Nick, what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Nick tried to remain calm and in control as he responded, looking Grissom directly in the eye. "I was thinking that I'm in love with Sara."  
  
Shock registered on the veteran CSI's face. "You're in love with Sara." He looked flummoxed.  
  
Nick nodded. "And she's in love with me." He exhaled loudly. "Look, we were going to tell you, but we just hadn't found the right time."  
  
Anger flashed in Grissom's eyes. "The right time? The right time would have been at the very beginning. You don't really leave me much choice."  
  
Nick swallowed hard as he regarded how upset Grissom seemed to be. He wasn't exactly sure what sort of discipline he would be facing, but whatever it was, he decided he'd face it head on. "What are my options?"  
  
Grissom narrowed his gaze at Nick again. "There aren't any options. The employee handbook is pretty clear that fraternization between employees in different standing is strictly prohibited."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up. "Different standing? What the hell does that mean?" He was beginning to feel agitated.  
  
In as calm a voice as he could muster, Grissom responded. "The promotion puts you over Sara in authority and therefore prohibits fraternization."  
  
Nick looked shocked. "You mean the promotion that wasn't."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I'm afraid so, it's still yours in name." He took his glasses off and rubbed his temples for a moment before replacing his glasses and looking at Nick with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Nicky, I don't really have a choice. I have to let you go."  
  
Nick clenched his jaw and nodded, fighting back tears before standing up. "I understand." He headed for the door and turned back before opening it. "She's worth it, Gris."  
  
Grissom nodded solemnly as he watched Nick go.  
  
**In the Break Room:  
**  
"Sara." Grissom had stern expression on his face as he entered the room to hand out the evening assignments. In the three days since he had let Nick go, tensions around the lab had escalated to an all time high.  
  
She turned and studied her boss, not looking at anyone else in the room. "I'm not changing my mind. I'm not going to let Nick ruin his career because LVPD has a ridiculous rule about interpersonal relationships. The Dallas PD doesn't see it that way and they're looking forward to having us run their lab."  
  
"Dallas." Warrick looked at Sara with sadness. He and Sara hadn't hit if off right away when she'd come from San Francisco, but they had eventually built a good friendship and losing both her and Nick was a huge blow.  
  
She nodded as she fought back tears. "Yeah, we leave Friday."  
  
Grissom looked slack jawed.  
  
"I'm just here to clean out my locker." Her voice was barely a whisper as she felt a lump in her throat.  
  
Catherine stood up and walked over to her, putting a smile on her face and giving her a hug. "Good luck, Sara. I'm sure you and Nicky will be happy."  
  
Sara sniffled. "Thanks, Cat." She didn't realize how much these people had come to mean to her and she was truly going to miss them.  
  
Warrick was next as he stepped over to give her a hug. "Do you need any help packing?"  
  
She smiled through the few tears that had escaped down her cheeks, letting out a chuckle. "I'm sure Nick could."  
  
Emotion choked Warrick's throat. "Gonna miss you, girl."  
  
Sara wiped at her tears and glanced over at Grissom who looked visibly upset. "I have to go." She turned and without another word headed to the locker room to gather her things.  
  
A short time later, she walked through the door of the house she'd been sharing with Nick for the last three months. He glanced up at her and smiled from where he was stowing books into a box. "How did it go?"  
  
She walked over to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "Well, it's over." She relished the feel of his embrace, taking comfort from him. "I'm surprised at how relieved I feel."  
  
"Did you tell them our other news?" He looked at her quizzically as he pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
She shook her head, smiling as she looked into his eyes. "No, but I'm pretty sure they won't be all that surprised when they get the wedding invitations in the mail."  
  
**The End  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please, please, please, contact CBS and tell them how you feel about George and Jorja being let go. This show will just not be the same without them!! 


End file.
